Cure For Writer's Block
by t-peezy
Summary: After being rescued, Neal and Melissa are on vacation. With Melissa on a date with Wheeze, Neal is stuck in a hotel room. He decides to write another Tripp Zoome but gets distracted by many things…including a mysterious woman. Neal-centric smut. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or the movie.

After the rescue of Neal and Melissa Morris, Neal promised his daughter that he would spend the rest of their quality time as solely a vacation together. Melissa felt relieved that her father finally listened to her. Neal had booked a two bedroom suite and Melissa was talking to her mother. They both agreed to never tell Suzie that they were kidnapped. Neal was sitting on his bed watching T.V. When his daughter came over.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Um...Wheeze sorta asked me out. Can I go on a date with him?"

"Where are you going and how late will you be returning? Will his parents be there?"

"Dad!"

Neal knew he was being a bit overprotective, but he knew at Wheeze's age a father can never be too careful. He was a teenager once. He knew what young men wanted. He finally gave up and decided to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore questions. Just be home at a decent hour. And no drinking!"

"Dad, you really have to stop watching T.V. Not all teenagers think about sex and drugs. Mom gave me the talk a long time ago."

"Okay...I get it. It's just, I feel so guilty for neglecting you for so long. When we were kidnapped...I thought I almost lost you."

"Dad, we're safe. Wheeze and Andre and Sheldon saved us. Along with the Trip Zoome fans. Merv is behind bars."

"I know...well, you should get ready."

"Okay, dad. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Melissa left to get ready.

Neal watched as his daughter was growing up before his eyes. He couldn't believe she was going on her first date...at least he thought this was her first date. He really was too busy to know anything about his daughter. He was just glad that him and Melissa were rescued. Melissa spent at least twenty minutes getting ready for her date with Wheeze. Finally, she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, dad, I'm ready. What do you think?"

"You look nice." he was relieved his daughter wore clothes that covered her body. He knew she was never the type to wear skimpy things like most girls her age wanted to wear.

"Oh, I got a text. Wheeze is here! I'll see you later, dad."

"Wait! Call me if something happens. Please..."

"Okay..." she rolled her eyes. Melissa left the hotel room.

"Great, what the hell am I supposed to do?" he rhetorically said into the air.

Neal sat on his bed trying to distract himself from thinking about what his daughter was doing on the date. He hope she was obeying his wishes. Being kidnapped together made him realize that he should pay more attention to how Melissa felt. He shrugged off the thought and decided to watch T.V. After awhile, there was nothing on so he turned the set off.

"This is useless. It's too quiet in here! You're a writer, Neal. If you can think of many ways Trip can get out of a jam, you can think of something to do...to do..."he muttered the last to words. He grabbed a pen and some paper.

The whole ordeal with him getting kidnapped got him inspired to write a story. He started the story and was getting into a nice plot. Unfortunately, he ran across a place in the story and he was stuck. He hated when this happened because the Trip Zoome books were in such high demand. Even more now that there was a threat of there never being another Trip Zoome book in the series.

"Okay, Neal, you can do this. Maybe you need to look at this at another angle. The window! There's always inspiration outside." he took his things and sat at the window of the hotel. Neal continued to write and edit more of the manuscript while he looked at the night sky.

Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was window of an apartment building across the street from the hotel. A woman was standing in her kitchen. He was shocked to see the woman wearing nothing but her underwear. He was dumbfounded by the sight of a woman merely standing in front of an open window in her underwear. Neal tried to focus.

"Concentrate, Neal. It's just a woman in her intimates. You have seen those dozens of times."

A thought ran across his mind. He couldn't think about the last time he has been with or even touched a woman. Being a writer has it's share of groupies but they are mostly young teenage girls and their mothers. Some mothers were quite attractive but many of them married. His gaze returned to the woman. Not only a woman, but a woman that looked like a goddess.

Neal squirmed in his spot and cleared his throat. His focus was directed to the manuscript once again. It was killing him that he couldn't think of a single line. All his mind was on was the mysterious woman fueling his fantasies right now. He doesn't even know her name or if there was someone in her apartment, but he imagined her in so many positions. Neal threw his pen and paper down.

"Fuck! I have to do something..."

Neal saw that the woman was drinking wine. Her face looked so innocent he wondered what was her age. He felt like a dirty, old man for staring at fresh flesh. When he looked up again, the fantasy woman was staring at him. Her look was daring him to do what he wanted to do since he laid eyes on her. Without thinking, Neal rubbed his erection through the thin confines of his pajama bottoms.

He saw this mystery woman set her wine glass on the counter and she began to pleasure herself. It drove him crazy that him and a complete stranger were sharing an erotic moment. He felt like a different person. He was no longer the good-natured, safe Neal. He was a man with primal needs. He pushed past the confines of his pajama bottoms and pulled out his hardened length. The woman unclasped her bra revealing full breasts. A low groan escaped his lips as he pumped his length, stroking it slowly. The woman returned her hand to her panties and slid them down.

"Oh God" he moved in a quicker pace.

Neal thought about how he would make her moan. He thought about ramming in her hard and fast. He imagined her screams were hoarse and dirty. He moaned as he imagined that it was her hot, wet mouth on his cock instead of his fist. She would make him do things that Suzie would never let him do. He imagined him being tied up and she's denying his release. Neal felt more dangerous because he was touching himself in the open for other spectators to see. His fantasy woman inserted two fingers in her wet core and pumped them vigorously inside herself.

Neal pumped harder. He felt a certain yet unfamiliar tightening of nerves in his stomach. It really has been too long since he felt any sensual pleasure. Of course when he was alone he would get off, but this was different. There was a risk of getting caught. Neal saw the woman was near her climax, so he sped up to meet her orgasm. Neal felt his hot and sticky seed spill unto his hand. It was the most intense sensation that he has felt in a long time. After he recovered, he saw the woman screaming her orgasm...or least it looked like she did. It took him a minute to recover.

"Wait..." Neal muttered and left.

Neal grabbed a marker and a piece of paper. He returned and scribbled something and placed it on the window so the mystery woman would see. He asked the woman if she knew he was watching. Her response indicated a yes. He wrote something else on another sheet of paper. It was his phone number to his room. He didn't know if it would work but he decided to give it a try. Hell , he just masturbated in an open window in front of a woman he didn't know...how could it get any weirder, he thought. Neal saw the woman leave the window and didn't return. He must have scared her. Suddenly, his room phone rang.

"Hello?" he was not sure who was on the line.

"I really enjoyed watching you."

"It's you." lust was still in his voice. "I didn't know if you thought it was creepy or..."

"I didn't. In fact, it turned me on more. I really want to know what the real thing feels like."

"Um...you want to come over...here?"

"I know I shouldn't...being that I don't even know your name but why not?"

"Uh...um...are you sure about this? You know what, this was a mistake. I didn't mean to do what I did. I was just frustrated."

"Don't tell me you pussied out on me? I know you want to..."

He bit his lip in frustration. Neal knew he was heading towards dangerous territory by inviting the fantasy woman over but, it was too tempting not to. He wasn't sure if he was ready to step outside of his comfort zone. Plus, there was the fact that he didn't know when Melissa would return after her date with Wheeze. He finally made a decision.

"Alright, I want you to come over. My room number is 587."

"Be right over." the seductive woman hung up the phone.

Neal put the phone back on the receiver and panicked. He was excited but nervous at the same time. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself. A thought hit him that he had to find a condom. It's been so long that he didn't think he had any on him. A quick flash of guilt came over him. Was this something he should do since he was a father? What kind of a pervert would have sex with a complete stranger, he thought.

Neal waited for what seem like an hour but was only ten minutes when he heard a knock on his room door. He hesitated to open the door and ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he opened the door and saw the mysterious woman. She was wearing a long overcoat and black stiletto boots and he couldn't tell if she was wearing stockings. She had long wavy brown hair down to her shoulders. She looked about in her mid-twenties.

"Uh...do you want to come in?"

"No, I want to stand out here and chat. Of course I want to come in."

"Well...um...come in." Neal stood aside so she could enter. She made her way to the middle of the room.

"Okay, I have some ground rules. This is just casual sex. I don't wanna know your name and you don't wanna know mine. If you don't have a condom, I'm outta here. And, I don't cuddle afterwards. Clear?"

"Yeah...so, do you want anything to drink? I can order room service if you want."

"Have you done this before? You look a little nervous."

"Um...honestly, no. I don't know what hell I'm getting myself into. I don't even know you and I just jerked off to you in front of a window like a pervert."

"Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you." she opened her coat to reveal the same lingerie she wore earlier. It was a white bra with black polka-dots and red panties. She added the shoes and thigh-high black stockings. She put her coat on the back of the chair in the room. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Listen, it's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"Get on your knees!" she ordered him.

"What?"

"I said..." she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "get on your knees!" she forced him down on his knees.

"Ow!" he was on his knees.

"You're a dirty, old man. I bet you like looking at me and jerking off, huh? I think a perv like you should get punished. You think you should be punished?"

"Yes."

"Say it!"

"I should be punished."

"Louder!"

"I should be punished!" Neal was growing hard again as the woman took her foot and slid it down his chest. This mystery woman had such an affect on him.

"Dirty, old men should be punished. Get on the bed!" he obeyed.

It was new and exciting for Neal. He knew he looked like an idiot because he couldn't remember being this turned on when he was with Suzie. He got on the bed and felt her push him down on his back. He wondered if he locked the door. Suddenly, a thought crept into his head that his daughter had a key card and she could walk into the room any minute now. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman circling the bed.

"Hmm, what to do with you. I bet you like it when I touch myself. I bet you want to know what it feels like to be inside of me. Making me scream and moan. I bet you want your hands all over me. Don't you?"

"I do." Neal saw the woman finger the belt from her coat and removed it. She swiftly grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. "What are you doing?" he was in a state of panic.

"Teaching you a lesson."

She tied his wrists to the iron bedpost. Neal squirmed as he was new to kink. She stretched out a hand and caressed his cheek before slapping him. He let out a low grunt escape his lips. The enigma of a woman climbed on the bed and straddled him. In one fierce motion, she ripped his T-shirt open to reveal his chest. He felt the cool air on his chest. He yelped as he felt her tug on his thick chest hair. Her hands moved down to his pajama pants and cupped his hard length through the material. He let out a guttural moan.

"More." he murmured in a low tone.

"You want more? Where's the condom?"

"It's in my wallet. In the bedside table." he prayed that he had a spare condom in that wallet. The woman got his wallet and searched for the packet. He was sweating bullets. A sigh of relief overcame him as she held the condom between two fingers.

"Good boy. Now, you get your treat."

The woman ripped open the condom packet and took it out the wrapper. Neal's breathing increased as his pulse raced. He knew the woman lied about taking it easy on him. A part of him was awakened once again. For now he was not the conservative, bland Neal. The man who would spend his time goofing around with adoring teenage Trip Zoome fans. This Neal Morris was lying on his back in some hotel with a woman straddling him stroking his leaking manhood.

Neal watched as the woman slid off his body and slowly pulled her panties down her leg. It was painfully slow for Neal. He was going to explode by the tease she was doing. She slid back on his body before she placed the condom on his erect member. Without a warning, the woman slid onto his cock. Neal moaned as he felt her moist cavern.

"Oh fuck! You're so big!" she didn't move an inch. She could tell this was aggravating Neal. "Oh, did you want me to move? Not until you say the magic word."

"Yes...please." he moaned.

He later regretted that requested as the woman ferociously bounced up and down on his dick making his thighs ache as her ass came in contact with his bare skin. He couldn't recall her pulling down his pajama bottoms. She screeched and hollered and moaned in ecstasy as she filled herself with him. Neal was finding it difficult to fully enjoy the sex while he was bound. Suddenly, he became filled with adrenaline that he broke free of his constraints and pushed his fantasy woman on her back. He was driving into her with great force.

"Oh, shit! You must've really been horny."

Neal flipped her on her stomach. The woman arched her back anticipating him entering her again. In one hard thrust, Neal was inside of her from behind. He loved her primal, explicit moans. He knew this was a no strings attached ordeal. He didn't need to feel like a gentle, loving, considerate lover. He reached under and greedily grasped a bra-clad breast in his hand. Neal became shocked as the young woman was screaming dirty words and phrases as he drove himself deeper into her.

He never had rough sex with Suzie or any other woman. It was always bland and basic. This woman was wild and made him feel like a young man again. He didn't care if the woman he was fucking was possibly less than ten years apart from his daughter. She fulfilled his deepest desire. He flipped her on her back and rammed himself into her. Suddenly, she gained strength and pushed him down on the mattress. She pounced on him knowing he would be bruised the next day. She licked a trail down his chest to his abs pausing at the base of his length.

"Did I say you could stop?"

"Who's calling the shots, fucker?" she put a hand to his throat. "Now's your chance to really put that jerk off fantasy to use."

Neal smirked as he reached up and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her on the mattress. He attacked her cleavage hungrily as he pumped two fingers inside her cavern. He reveled at the sight of her sensuous mouth panting, her swollen lips parted while she get out a strangled expletive. He had her in so many positions he didn't know if he was repeating some of them. She straddled him once more and violently bounced on his cock. He was getting close and felt himself driving harder into her.

"Oh fuck! Keep doing that. Shit, I'm cumming!" she shrieked in his ear as she spastically convulsed her orgasm. Neal drove himself deeper and deeper until he reached the edge. In a few minutes, he recovered from his high. He could feel the claw marks on his back beginning to ache.

"Damn. I have never been that..."

"Intense." the mysterious woman slid off of him and off the bed.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Like I said, I don't cuddle."

"And you also said you would take it easy on me."

"I lied. It was fun. We should do this some other time."

"Yeah, in the twelfth of never." he didn't mean that as an insult but the mere truth. He will never see this woman again. Once she got dressed, she was out the door.

Neal grinned as he saw his torn shirt lying in a heap on the floor. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would release years of pent up sexual frustration all in one night. He was totally spent. After he had the energy to move, he disposed of the condom and headed to the shower. The water stung his raw back. He felt this euphoric high and he knew it would take him awhile to come down.

He returned to the room and saw his paper and pen lying near the window. As he was going toward the window, he spotted the enigmatic woman standing in front of the window. He gave her a wave and she closed her blinds. His eye glanced over to his manuscript. The same one he was stuck on. He let out a chuckle and walked towards it and began writing.


End file.
